Lasse Karppinen
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and he can be found here. Lasse Matias Weasley (né Karppinen) (born 5th July 1978) is a Finnish Pure-Blood Wizard born in the city of Vaasa in Ostrobothnia. He is the second son a and Kalle Karppinen and his wife Anna-Liisa; he has four siblings, one elder, Armas Karppinen, and three younger, Silja, Valpuri, and Harri Karppinen. Other than Harri, all of his (biological) family are either estranged from him or dead. Lasse was a student of between the years and , he (like most of his family before him) was sorted into Woðanaz Hus. A good student in some subjects, he was never top of the class in anything but , which he excelled in more than any of his classmates despite what might seem to some to be his contradictory personality, as duelling is often associated with more violent wizards for obvious reasons. His skill with is possibly down to his father's "profession". Where he really flourished was on the Woðanaz Quidditch Team, which he joined as a in his late second year, due to his predecessor's (his brother) banishment from the team. While initially fairly set against having another Karppinen seeker right after Armas' failure, they were forced to accept that Lasse simply was the best person who turned up. Their choice proved to be a good one, as Lasse showed himself to be an excellent seeker, who clearly flourished in and enjoyed the sport. His home life, however was no less than a nightmare. Since the death of Lasse's mother Anna-Liisa (under suspect circumstances), Lasse's father Kalle had control of the house entirely, "control" being the optimum word. If his children stepped "out of line" within the house he was prone to "testing out" his curses on them. Lasse took the brunt of it for his younger siblings, acting out particularly so that he would focus on him and leave the others be, or otherwise literally shielding them. As for leaving the house, his children were physically unable to without his permission, due to another of his curses. He expected his children to continue to follow his rules and express the outside of the house too. Lasse, however, disobeyed these orders. He made friends with the "wrong" sort of people (" " and ), talked about the wrong sort of things, and had the wrong sort of priorities for Kalle's liking. Though Kalle was somewhat heartened by his son's skill in and , he'd have preferred that he focused more on the later than the former (he wanted at least one of his children to follow in his creepy footsteps). This earned him even more "punishments" for not thinking and behaving as Kalle wanted. This led to half one year when Lasse tried to at least pretend to befriend the "right" people. However when this meant his actual friends started to become wary of him (though he'd never actually mistreated anyone), and led to situations where his new "friends" wanted him to treat people as cruelly they did, he abandoned the effort. He refused to be that person. Lasse is a member of the Karppinen family and . Biography Early Life Durmstrang Years Triwizard Tournament Second Wizarding War Muggle-Born Network Later Life Etymology Trivia References Category:Durmstrang Alumni Category:Durmstrang Institute Category:Durmstrang Students Category:Woðanaz Hus Category:Woðanaz Quidditch Team Category:Quidditch Players Category:Professional Quidditch Players Category:Finnish National Quidditch Team Category:Seeker Category:Wizards Category:Pure-Blood Category:Finnish Category:Finnish Wizards Category:Swedish Speakers Category:Finnish Speakers Category:Ostrobothnia Ouroboroi Fan Category:Auberon Fans Category:Cruciatus Curse Victims Category:Unforgivable Curse Victims Category:Ostrobothnia Ouroboroi Category:Animagus Category:Unregistered Animagus Category:Muggle-Born Network Category:Karppinen Family Category:Grace01121922 Category:Nervous Nymph Pub Category:Pub Owners Category:Weasley Family Category:Smuggler (MBN) Category:Jukebox Openers Category:Vanhanen Family Category:Lars Hertz fan Category:Married Category:English Second Language Speakers